undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 78
Sitting in the cupboard, Karen cried her eyes out over her loss while she hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself gently. She didn't know what to do, she was alone with an unconscious Angelica with zombies right outside that could possibly just decide to come in at any moment. For once in her entire life since she met Logan...she felt alone. Looking over to Angelica, Karen reached over on instinct to check her pulse and was relieved to feel that her heart was still beating. That meant she should be waking up soon which made her even more relieved. She may have used to go on about how she preferred to be alone but really, deep inside. She always needed someone around her, just to let her know...she wasn't the only person still alive. A little while later, Karen had nearly fallen asleep but was gently shook away from her dreams by the newly awakened Angelica who looked around confused so Karen helped her sit up against the wall being mindful of the bump on Angelica's head. "do you remember anything of what happened recently?" Karen asked her softly and Angelica nodded but quickly regretted moving her head as a sharp pain went through it so she just kept it still as she spoke. "yeh, that asshole Bradley smacked me around the face" Angelica stated obviously pissed about that fact which would've made Karen smirk if it wasn't such a bad time. Looking to Angelica, Karen sighed before she told her what else happened. "turns out our good friend Bradley used a zombie bomb on us and had a whole herd of them hiding in this shopping mall, he then tried to take us down one by one before he must've escaped himself..." Karen said looking to the door, keeping an eye out for zombies. "god damn it, suppose I better tell you the rest of it" Angelica stated causing Karen to turn back to face her with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression so Angelica continued. "pretty much as soon as your group got here, Frank wanted you gone. Originally he tried to hire me to "dispose" of you lot while on this run but I refused, he must've hired Bradley instead..." Angelica admitted looking Karen right in the eyes as the woman nodded in response. "alright well first we got to get out of here and then we can worry about all that later" Karen said helping her up before opening the cupboard door and looking around before turning back to Angelica. "coast looks clear, lets move" Karen said but just as she was stepping out of the door way, Angelica tugged her sleeve gently causing Karen to turn back and look at her. "I have a question, how did I wind up getting in the cupboard with you" Angelica asked looking the woman in the eyes but Karen just shrugged and gave her a smile. "I rescued you" Karen told her before exiting the cupboard leaving Angelica shocked at the fact someone had risked their life to save hers. However she soon broke out of this shock when Karen called for her to hurry up which she soon did. ---- Running through the woods, Will, Bella and David moved as fast as they could but with zombies appearing from all areas, probably attracted by the gun shots, and them having to carry the bags...it was proving a difficult task. They also had the problem of having no idea where they were going. Will would've been able to judge the way back to the camp if they wasn't being chased by a load of zombies but as it happened...they were. "shit they're going to catch up to us" David observed as he carried the heavy bag of handguns and ammo while Will carried the rifles/machine guns bag and sharing a look with Bella, Will could tell she was thinking the same thing as David. "alright lose the bag!!" Will told David who looked back at him shocked, like he was thinking Will was crazy. "the fuck? are you legit crazy this bag has all the handguns and ammo you have in it!" David told him but instead of answering Will just sped up and took the bag off of him before chucking it behind the three as they continued running. "HAD" Will corrected before he turned to see the zombies all surrounding the bag trying desperately to get any food that might be inside, unintentionally giving the three of them a chance while they did. About half an hour later, the trio had managed to escape the zombie herd and were now resting for a bit, sitting on the floor as they got air into their lungs. However moral wasn't that high in between them. They had lost all their vehicles, they had lost most of Will's weapons only having 6 handguns, 1 rifle and 1 machine gun now along with Will's crossbow in total. Also to make matters worse, they were in the middle of nowhere. "want to try and look on the bright side now?" Bella snapped at Will but the man didn't answer, instead he just looked at the ground already blaming himself for what happened. How could he be so stupid? He knew something was up but he still sent himself and some of his friends on the supply run anyway. Not only did he put their lives at risk but he's also made most of his weapons gone, lost the vehicles, could anything else have gone wrong? Noticing this, Bella sighed as she gently moved over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. However she didn't say she was sorry, she didn't say it wasn't his fault because she knew that wasn't what he wanted, what he wanted....was someone to be there. Watching the two interact, David sat in silence as he wished that he was back at camp with his wife and their child. However he didn't know if they'd even make it back at camp this time which made him worry even more...he just wanted to hold them again. ---- Meanwhile back at camp, Anthony sighed as he looked out past the fence for an unknown reason. Will had him stay behind and not go on the supply run so he could investigate Bradley and his dealings with Frank. However Anthony didn't know where to start. After a few moments, Anthony sighed as he decided to first check out Bradley's RV and headed over to there, trying not to be suspicious but most probably failing as he shuffled on his feet and nodded/waved to people as he walked along. Eventually he reaching it, Anthony smiled at his success of not drawing attention. However this smile soon disappeared as he found out the RV door was locked when he tried to open it. Sighing to himself, Anthony tried to look through the windows but the curtains were shut. Just then he heard a voice which asked what he was doing here which startled Anthony so much that he nearly fell over. Luckily though when he turned around the person was revealed to be Harris, he wouldn't do anything to harm him.... "oh, I'm just, investigating, one of the kids reported a noise" Anthony lied but Harris's look told Anthony he could see through the bullshit. "your group don't trust Bradley or Frank either, hmm?" Harris asked Anthony gave a small sigh before he nodded, a silent gesture to tell Harris that was indeed the case. "well you all are right to distrust them, both Frank and Bradley are plotting against you, although everyone else likes you, ok? its just them two" Harris stated and Anthony nodded giving the leader a little smile. "good to know at least some of the group trust us" Anthony muttered out loud before he leaned into whisper with Harris after the man gestured for Anthony to lean in and listen. "Angelica came to me yesterday, told me that Frank had asked her to "dispose" of your group, she refused of coarse but I think he's hired Bradley to do it instead" Harris stated and Anthony nodded in agreement with him. "they'll be fine" Anthony said out loud before he could even begin to have thoughts about what if Bradley had succeeded in killing his friends but Harris just gave him a small smile in response leaving them in silence for a few moments until Anthony finally broke it. "apart from Angelica, anyone else know about this?" Anthony asked but Harris shook his head in thought before looking Anthony face to face and nodding to him. "I think we should tell Ricky, he wont want to get involved but if this all goes to hell he'll be the only person who can bring this community back together...he needs to know" Harris stated but before Anthony could respond people were suddenly rushing towards the front gates. "what's going on?" Anthony asked Doctor Annie who was passing by them and she stopped briefly to tell them. "Bradley is back on the motorcycle....looks like he's alone" she told them causing Anthony and Harris to share a look. ---- Driving in Will's truck back to the camp, Karen and Angelica were sitting in silence as one of the random songs from Will's collection played. They had discussed what they was going to do when they got to the camp and that was to kick Bradley's ass out but neither of them could figure out on what to talk about now so they had gone into an awkward silence. Eventually Angelica spoke up sighing "why did you save me?" Angelica asked causing Karen to raise an eyebrow at her as she briefly looked over to the woman before returning to driving. Deciding that she couldn't decide on an answer Karen just shrugged. "I don't know, cause your a member of the same group as me, I wasn't just going to leave you behind like that" Karen stated giving a smile to try and lighten the mood but Angelica just ignored it. "most people would've left me..." Angelica admits quietly but all Karen did was smile at her even more and gently bump her shoulder with her own. "well I ain't like most people, you'll learn that very quickly" Karen joked, smirking and this time it resulted in Angelica smiling a little. Step one to make her smile = complete, Karen jokingly thought to herself. ---- Laying on the forest floor close to each other due to it getting colder and darker, Bella practically wrapped herself around Will while he had put his jacket so it was over both of them. However when she felt into the pockets she was confused when she felt something like paper and pulling it how she had to resist shouting at Will as she showed the two men...the map...that had been in Will's jacket's pocket the whole time. "I forgot I had it?" Will suggested earning a slap on the arm from her before the three of them got up, Will putting his jacket back on as they all looked over the map. "right, well the camp is here and the shopping mall is here" David said pointing out two points of the map and they nodded in response before Will continued. "well we know we went this way" Will said running his finger along the map, trailing their path and they agreed with him on that. "it just depends on how far we've gone" Bella finished and they all shared looks as they knew they had no clue and also knew they couldn't go back. However luck seemed to be on their side for a change as they had soon found the road and knew the way back to camp because of it instantly. They also happened to meet up with Karen and Angelica using Will's truck which they had apparently got extra fuel for somewhere. Now reunited save for a few people, the supply group headed back to their camp. All ready to take their turns in kicking Bradley straight up where the sun don't shine.... ---- Pulling the motorcycle to a stop as entered camp, Bradley quickly found himself surrounded by people asking him where the rest of the supply group was. So he put on his fake sad look as he turned to watch the last of them gather around, sharing a short look of victory with Frank before covering it up again so no one would notice. However before he could begin to answer anyone's questions, they all heard the gates opening behind them and turned to see Will's truck carrying Will, Bella, David, Angelica and Karen enter the camp much to everyone's happiness. While most of the community residents went over and greeted the rest of the supply ground, Will's group having a heart warming reunion as they spread the news that Logan's current fate was unknown, Bradley shared another look with Frank. However this time the look was different. This time, Frank looked at Bradley with pure anger and he looked like despite him being an old man that he'd kill Bradley but in the end, Frank just shook his head and walked away. Now alone, Bradley looked back to Will's group as they talked about things probably that fat guy and quickly Bradley became angry as he got off his motorcycle and stormed off. They wanted to play hard to kill? ok, lets play Bradley thought to himself.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues